Punishing Bird
"May I assume you do know that Abnormality Punishing Bird escaped? It's fiercely darting around the facility. Of course, you don't have to compensate for the damage done by it, but bear in mind that repairs and recovery cost way more than you think." - Angela when Punishing Bird breaches Punishing Bird (O-02-56), also known as "Little Bird", is a small, white feathered bird with small wings and a red mark on its chest. While in its containment room, it rests on a black perch. Punishing Bird changes its appearance to appear fully red while being suppressed. Ability Punishing Bird will breach at random, when nobody is currently working with it and work on another abnormality was initiated. -Good luck getting an employee to work with it at the start of the day, unless bird is attended first- It will go to random employees, and attack them for a small amount of red damage for awhile, every time it hits the employee they will receive a slowing in movement speed. When nobody is currently working on Punishing Bird and employee starts panicking, Punishing Bird always breach and chase that employee, doing strong white damage. Once employee cease to panic, bird goes back to it's containment room, regardless if there are other panicked agents present. If Punishing Bird is suppressed by an agent -not counting clerks- it will turn red and do an extremely heavy amount of Red damage to employees. Origin Punishing Bird was a bird who lived its whole life in the Black Forest, with Big Bird and Judgement Bird. The birds decided to protect the forest from a prophecy which said that the forest will be never the same after some terrible events, ending with a monster devouring everything. Punishing Bird decided to punish the bad creatures with its beak, but someone said 'Your beak is so small. None will find your punish painful'. Punishing Bird, worried, grow a mouth so it could devour any creature in a single bite. As the time passed, the efforts of the birds brought bad rumors of the forest, until one day, when the forest was about to fell in total disorder, the birds decide to merge their strengths together to form a new bird, but the result created chaos, ending alone in the forest. After the events, Punishing Bird left the forest to never return. Is unknown where Punishing Bird was found or how it arrived to the facility. Details Punishing Bird responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Insight, Instinct and Attachment, and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Punishing Bird's emotional state is divided into 3 sections, bad, normal, and good. Completing 0-4 E Boxes will cause it to feel distressed, completing 5-8 will cause it to feel normal, and 9-12 will result in it being happy. His usual waiting time after a task is around 9 (needs confirmation) seconds. The Max Work Count is 3 works. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level (TETH), portrait, Damage Type (R'''ed 2 - 3), the amount of E-Boxes (14) and their emotional state. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression List of Field Works (Cost: 4 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. List of Managerial Works 1/2/3 (Cost: 3 PE Boxes) * "List of Managerial Works 1" ** "I did not work for Punishing Bird for some time. A few minutes later, Punishing Bird escaped and attacked a nearby employee. Punishing Bird returned to the containment room after some attack on the employee." * "List of Managerial Works 2" ** "When the Haru employee fell into the panic, Punishing Bird went to the containment room and went to the Haru employee. Punishing Bird returned to the containment room when the Haru employee returned to normal." * "List of Managerial Works 3" ** "Order Binsseusami employees to take control of birds. When the employee tries to attack Punishing Bird, the central part of Punishing Bird is broken and REDACTED. After that Binsseusami employee's death confirmed. Failure to suppress. Quick Defense (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not. This includes its defenses when breaching: Red: Very Vulnerable (2.0) - White: Very Vulnerable (2.0) - Black: Very Vulnerable (2.0) - Pale: Very Vulnerable (2.0) Observation Level 'Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Work Speed Rate +5 'Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Working Success Rate +5% Unlocks an Armor named 'Beak'. 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Work Speed Rate +5 Unlocks an Weapon named 'Beak'. 'Level 4 '(All details unlocked): Working Success Rate +5% Story * "A little, confident bird that punishes the weak, the sinners, and other profane ones. Some employees stated that it looks fairly cute after seeing its small wings flapping." * "People have been committing sins from a long time ago. 'Why do they commit such a thing? Even when they know that it is bad', a little bird wondered. 'It must be because they don't have someone that punishes bad people. Foul things will never happen if I take that role myself!' A little bird moved out of the forest that it had been living for the lifetime, and never went back." Flavor Text * "Employees put a perch in Punishing Bird containment chamber because it seemed to be bored." * "Punishing Bird feels like it's back in the forest it used to live when sitting on the perch." * "Actually, the purpose of the perch is to prevent Punishing Bird from being stepped on due to its small size." * "Most of the time, Punishing Bird acts like a normal bird, flying here and there in the containment chamber." * "Not many knows about Punishing Bird's hidden teeth." * "Punishing Bird never chirps. But Its stomach twitches sometimes." * "How many knows about Punishing Bird's disgusting flesh that divides into several parts?" Trivia * Punishing Bird may enter elevators multiple times without moving from them. * Punishing Bird is most likely Abnormality to escape, and escapes more often than any others. * Currently, Punishing Bird final observation dialogue is the shortest of the game. * Before the final observation preformed on it, Punishing Bird is known as "Little Bird". Gallery Punishing Bird Escape.png|Punishing Bird escaping Punishing Bird Elevator.png|Punishing Bird using an elevator Punishing Bird Attack.png|Punishing Bird attacking an agent Punishing Bird Second Form.png|Punishing Bird's second form Punishing Bird Second Form Attack.png|Punishing Bird's second form attack Category:Abnormalities Category:TETH Category:Animal Category:Original